


Love Pats

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Panties, Spanking, red cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Love Pats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord: robintcj#5076
> 
> Short prompts:  
> 1) Tattoo Artist  
> 2) Panties  
> 3) Making Up
> 
> Long prompts:  
> 1) Steve & Tony navigating BDSM for the first time – neither of them has any experience.  
> 2) Project Rebirth was never de-classified, so Captain America was always a secret. When Steve is defrosted he joins the FBI instead of SHIELD, and Tony Stark becomes his CI to try and break up an international weapons ring.  
> 3) Steve is an uptight rising-star prosecutor; Tony is a flashy defence lawyer. They meet and clash on a case, and it ends in luuuuuuurve
> 
> DNW: Infidelity, Divorce, Character Death, Permanent Break-up, mpreg, Hydra Cap, Non-con (as a titillating thing), Fantasy/Magical creatures (werewolves, vampires, centaurs, fairies, etc), Enema, watersports, scat, bestiality, Anthromorphization (cat people, etc), Making heroes villains (unless it's a misunderstanding or pretending), Unhappy ending, Puppy Play, Age Play, Daddy Kink, character bashing, underage


End file.
